Dawn of Shadows: After Colony 201
by Thunder Pheonix
Summary: After Colony 201, the peace in space has been broken. A new enemy has emerged. After their announcement over complete television broadcast, the leaders identified themselves only as Raven and I.W. A hero is needed.
1. Chapter One: The Search Begins

Chapter One  
  
The Search begins  
  
  
  
Quatre was sitting in the desert, watching the glorious sunset. He saw Trowa coming towards him out of the corner of his eye, but something had pulled his attention away from Trowa. Trowa had seen it too and was watching the sky. What had appeared to be a shooting star streaked across the sky and then broke apart into three sections falling to earth. "That was no shooting star." Trowa said blandly.  
  
"Want to go see what it was?" Quatre asked. Trowa just nodded his head and Quatre headed to the mansion for a pair of dune buggies. Both of them set out on the buggies; Quatre heading to the one that crashed the closest and Trowa heading to the one that landed the farthest from where they were.  
  
Quatre didn't arrive at the site until forty minutes later. When he was coming close, a tall woman with long blond hair walked towards him waving her arms.  
  
"Hello! Could you help us please?" She called to him, cupping a hand around her mouth and waving with the other.  
  
Quatre brought his dune buggy in and stopped next to her. She led him to where he could see the crash site. It wasn't in too much damage, but there were a few injuries. Quatre help tend to them, the worst being a few broken ribs. "Oh, forgive me for not introducing myself." Said the blond haired woman, "I'm Samantha Luneron; wife of the late Derek Luneron."  
  
"I didn't know he had a wife." Said Quatre. "I'm Quatre Rebabera Winner."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear about your father, Quatre. He was such a good man."  
  
"I know." Sensing that Mrs. Luneron was still worried about something, Quatre spoke again. "There is something still bothering you, isn't there?"  
  
She was slightly taken back at this but she nodded, and led him over to some chairs that were set up for them. "My daughter and her best friend were in different shuttles when we were attacked by mobile suits. I can't tell you how we escaped, but the suits still managed to damage our shuttles on our way to Earth. The three of us got separated. Sandra, my daughter, in one shuttle, Melinda in another, and whom you see here in the last. I'm worried about Sandra and Melinda, they were on the shuttles by themselves, piloting them."  
  
Quatre smiled. "I'm sure they're fine. My friend Trowa Barton is heading for one of the shuttles now and I could organize a search party for the other." He stood up. "But for now, let's get you and your people to my house. You can stay there for as long as you like."  
  
"We are in your debt Quatre." She said, and the rest of the crew nodding. Quatre just shook his head and smiled.  
  
Even though the shuttle couldn't fly, it could still move across the sand on its landing gear, though very slowly. They followed Quatre on the dune buggy to his mansion.  
  
* * *  
  
Crash! A shuttle plowed through a giant sand dune and came to a stop at the edge of the cliff the dune was on. Something came crawling out of the wreckage. A girl, with short blond hair, collapsed on the sand, breathing heavily. After what seemed like forever, she got up and headed back to the wreckage of her shuttle. A vulture was witnessing what was going on, and let out a loud squawk when a suit climbed out of the twisted metal and gas fumes.  
  
"Sandra Luneron reporting in. On Earth, separated from Mother and Melinda. Over." She said to her screen.  
  
A message came up on her screen: Good, Stage One complete. There should be two Gundams here. Find them and meet up with Melinda and Mother. Stage Two; Hide your suit from site. Good Luck.  
  
"Beginning Stage Two." The suit started up its boosters on the back and went over the cliff edge. She landed easily in the wet sand of the beach and walked along the cliff edge. She found just what she was looking for, a cave in the cliff face, hidden partially by the waves lapping at the lower portion. Sandra hid her suit there, and took out a small jetpack and flew once again to the top of the cliff. The pack had very little fuel to begin with so she was out by the time she was on the ground again. Sandra headed into the desert, the only sign that she had been there was her footprints with the pack next to them, and the smoking wreckage of her shuttle.  
  
* * *  
  
Trowa arrived at the crash site he was headed for in thirty minutes. "It wasn't as far as Quatre predicted." He thought. The shuttle was nestled between two trees as the very base of a small mountain. The shuttle itself was hardly damaged, but Trowa wasn't sure about the passengers. He got off his dune buggy and circled around the ship, but there was no sign of anyone being there. Then he heard it.  
  
Trowa turned toward the mountain, realizing for the first time that there was a cave there. But the strangest thing was that there were sounds of machinery coming from it. He walked over there and stuck his head in the entrance. Trowa heard the click of shoes hitting the ground, and then a voice echoed in the cave, "Who's there? You better not mess with me."  
  
Trowa backed away from the opening as a girl with fiery red hair and icy blue eyes came out, holding a gun. "There's no need for that." He said in his usual monotone. She stared at him and lowered the gun, but not her guard.  
  
"Did you see anything?" she said flatly, nodding toward the cave entrance.  
  
"No, it was too dark."  
  
"Good." She slipped the gun into the small holster by her ankle and stood up. "Do you know where the rest of my, um, family is?" When he nodded, she asked if he could give her a ride, seeing that he came on dune buggy.  
  
"Sure." The both rode on the dune buggy back to Quatre's house.  
  
* * *  
  
Mrs. Luneron was sitting anxiously in Quatre's living room, waiting for information on her daughter and her friend. Quatre walked in and handed her a cup of tea.  
  
"No worries now, we'll find them." He walked over to the window and looked out. "Here comes Trowa right now, with a guest I believe."  
  
Mrs. Luneron ran over to the window and looked out. "He found Melinda! Thank God!" She ran out of the room, totally forgetting about her tea in the excitement. Quatre watched from the window as the young girl jumped off of Trowa's dune buggy and into the open arms of Mrs. Luneron. "Melinda! Thank God you're alive!" Samantha said through her tears.  
  
"No, thank Trowa! He's the one who found me." She leaned forward in what looked like a hug, but she whispered into Samantha's ear, "He almost saw the suit."  
  
Samantha whispered back, " But he didn't, that's the good thing."  
  
Quatre had come out and was standing near them. "Now we can send out the search parties for your daughter Sandra. I'll lead one. Trowa, would you mind leading another?" He said that he wouldn't.  
  
"I will lead the third." Mrs. Luneron stated. "I will find my daughter."  
  
Quatre looked them all in the eyes. "Then it is settled. We will begin immediately."  
  
* * *  
  
Each party had fifty or more members following the leader. They all spread out a fair distance to cover more territory in search of the missing Sandra Luneron. Quatre traveled a little ahead of his group so as to give warning for enemies. Instead…he found something partially covered in the sand. He stopped the dune buggy to see what it was that he found. As he started to lift it up, it moved and groaned. He turned the object over to reveal the face of a young girl. "She holds a resemblance to Samantha," he thought. Then it hit him. This was her daughter.  
  
He carried Sandra and leaned her against the dune buggy. Reaching into his bag, Quatre pulled out a canteen of water and poured the liquid into her mouth. She coughed as the cool water ran down her parched throat. Her eyes opened slowly as she rasped out the word, "Enemies." She was looking up while she said it, causing Quatre to gaze up with her. Though the tiny dots of light were still far away, he could tell that they were Mobil Suits heading their direction.  
  
Quatre lifted Sandra on to the back of the buggy and told her to hang on. He put the canteen away and pulled out a communicator. "Everyone, this is Quatre reporting! We've got enemies at the southern border and two points east! I have found the girl and am bringing her to the base. Prepare all suits for battle!" Then he headed home at top speed on his dune buggy.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Rasheem was watching the door as Quatre pulled up at top speed, blasts hitting the sand behind him as he raced for the door. Right as he reached the door, a bolt hit the ground behind him, sending him and Sandra flying though the door. He grabbed her as they went through the air, Quatre breaking Sandra's fall as he hit the floor. Mrs. Luneron came running up, called by one of Quatre's servants. Sandy was taken to the infirmary, followed by her mother, while Rasheem helped Quatre up.  
  
"How is the battle going?" Quatre asked as he stood up.  
  
"Not well Quatre. We have lost a lot of suits…and allies." Rasheem watched the boy's face grow sorrowful. "I'm afraid we need the Gundams."  
  
"And risk exposing ourselves to Melinda, Sandra, and Mrs. Luneron?" Trowa cut in, walking up to Quatre and Rasheem.  
  
Quatre spoke up, "Trowa, if we don't show ourselves, there won't BE a Melinda, Sandra, and Mrs. Luneron! This whole place will be destroyed by those suits out there, including the girls." Quatre watched Trowa's face carefully, seeing a slight change in it. "I can tell you don't want that to happen…and I don't either Trowa. If you don't want to risk it, that's fine, but I'm going to do it." He started heading for the room with the Gundams when Trowa stopped him.  
  
"No…" he said softly, "We'll do it together." Quatre stopped and smiled at Trowa.  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
* * *  
  
"MOTHER! I'm all right, please stop squeezing me so hard." Mrs. Luneron let go of her daughter, tears still springing from her eyes. Melinda was watching out the window, listening to the conversation between her friend and mother. Them she looked up, and her jaw dropped in surprise.  
  
"Sandy…?" She said. Sandra and her mother went silent as Lindy motioned the young girl over to the window. "Check this out. It's a Gundam…right here on this base!" She said quietly as she watched Sandrock and Heavyarms being pulled out from an under ground holding area. As the Gundams were laid out, the girls could see Trowa and Quatre heading for them.  
  
"They must work on them or something, they couldn't pilot them." Sandy said. But her theory was proved wrong as they watched the boys climb into the suits and took off to the battle. "They're the pilots we've been looking for…our mission, our success is right there." Sandra said softly, stunned.  
  
"I can't believe that Quatre and Trowa are the Gundam pilots." Mrs. Luneron said when she came over to the window.  
  
Melinda looked over at Sandy, her red hair and icy blue eyes sparkling. "They showed them- selves, risking everything just to fight, think we should?"  
  
"You know it!" Sandra said as she ran for the door, Lindy right behind her.  
  
"Be careful you two!" Sandra's mother called after them.  
  
* * *  
  
Lindy could see the two buggies that Quatre and Trowa used parked against the exit; the problem was getting by the guards. They were loyal servants of Quatre, prepared to defend the home and base with their lives. Sandy bent down and picked up a rock amongst all the sand and threw it against the wall away from the dune buggies. The guards heard the noise and went to investigate it, giving the girls a chance to get the vehicles started. They managed to get out the door into the midst of the battle before the guards came back. "See you on the battle field!" Melinda called to her friend Sandra as she pushed through the sand to the mountain base. Sandra went off to the wreckage of her ship, and the cliff cave where her suit was hidden.  
  
* * *  
  
The heated blade of Sandrock sizzled through the middle a Mobile Doll. The screen inside bleeped and put a yellow square on a small moving object. Quatre zoomed in on the object, his eyes going wide as he recognized Sandy on the dune buggy.  
  
"What is she doing out here? She's going to get herself killed." He thought to himself. Quatre watched as reinforcements came in.  
  
"There's what's left of my ship." Sandra said to herself. She stopped at the cliff edge and got off the vehicle. She could see Quatre in Sandrock battling the dolls. "I still can't believe that Quatre is the Gundam pilot I had to find. Too weird." She thought. Sandy pressed a button on her watch and waited at the cliff. Quatre watched what she was doing, curious and intrigued. Then he saw something fly straight up from the bottom of the cliff.  
  
"What the…?" Quatre said when he saw the mobile suit land on the cliff next to Sandra. She climbed up into the suit and powered it up.  
  
"Nobody shoots down my families' shuttles and gets away with it." Said Sandy. She flew up into the air, towards the mobile dolls. "Why don't you take this on for size?" she yelled, reaching on to her back and pulling out two twin, curved swords. They sliced through the two suits like a hot knife through butter. "That's only the beginning for attacking my family."  
  
Rasheem came up on Quatre's screen. "Master Quatre, what is going on?"  
  
"Rasheem, there's another Gundam here…and Sandra Luneron pilots it! It looks a lot like Sandrock." Quatre said, frozen with shock as he watched her battle. "I'm going to check on Trowa. If Sandy's a Gundam pilot, then maybe…"  
  
* * *  
  
The sound of bullets hitting metal alloy rang off the side of the mountain, filling the air with the sound. Trowa swerved back and forth through the Dolls, hitting them left and right with his huge gattling gun and jack knife in his arm. "Man, these Dolls are tougher than usual." He thought.  
  
Melinda crossed from the sand onto the dirt and rock at the base of the mountain. A Doll had spotted her and fired repeated shots at her. "I can make it," she thought, "I have to reach Lion's Fang."  
  
"What the hell is she doing out here?" Trowa said, his quiet personality vanishing as he spotted Lindy and the Doll chasing her. He flew over and destroyed the offending Doll right as Melinda drove into the cave. "Why did she go in there?" Trowa wondered. He didn't have to wonder long.  
  
Melinda came shooting out, literally, hitting the Dolls that were coming up behind Trowa with a metal pinging sound ricocheting of the mountain. "Two Gundams weren't doing to well, let's see how four work." Lindy called out.  
  
Trowa's screen beeped, and he hardly noticed Quatre appear. "Trowa…TROWA! Pay attention!" Trowa blinked and lifted his head, looking around and finding Quatre on screen. "What's wrong Trowa? Is something happening?"  
  
"Melinda…Gundam Pilot…Like Heavyarms…" Trowa babbled.  
  
" I know Trowa. Sandra's one too. And hers looks like Sandrock." Quatre smiled. "Well, I'd better get back to the battle. Can't let Sandra have all the fun." Quatre's image disappeared from the side screen.  
  
Trowa snapped out of his shock and did one of his fancy moves, blasting a Doll apart with his gattling gun on his left arm and ripping a second apart with the jack knife hidden in his right.  
  
* * *  
  
The battle raged on, both sides growing weaker, the Doll supplies running low and the Gundam pilots getting more tired at every moment. But eventually the Dolls were ordered to retreat. This was good news for the Gundams. They all headed back to Quatre's, fuel and energy running to their limits. All were totally drained, and barely had the energy to get out of their Gundams.  
  
Rasheem climbed up onto Sandrock and helped Quatre out. "How are you Master Quatre?" he asked.  
  
"I'm fine Rasheem, thank goodness. How are the others?"  
  
"Why don't you ask us yourself Quatre? We're standing right here." Quatre turned and faced the others once he had jumped down. Sandra gave him a big smile as Trowa and Melinda came up behind her.  
  
"I don't…Why…How are you…?' Quatre stuttered as Trowa came over next to him. "How did you guys get to be Gundam pilots?" he finally spit out.  
  
A laugh came from the side of the group, near the med. bay. "Remember how I told you I couldn't tell you how we escaped? The explanation is right in front of you." Mrs. Luneron walked out from the shadows, a broad smile on her face. Then she turned to the girls. "Aren't you girls forgetting a part of you mission?"  
  
Melinda and Sandra stared at her with a blank look on their faces. "Huh, we are? What are we missing? We've defeated the enemy twice, made it to Earth, revealed ourselves to…That's it!" Sandra realized. She and Melinda turned around and headed for their Gundams.  
  
Samantha smiled at Quatre. "They have already done what they are allowed to do. They can't tell you how they became pilots. Both they and I have been forbidden to tell you." Then she ran after the girls as fast as her dress would allow.  
  
Quatre and Trowa came up on the Gundams Maelstrom and Lion's Fang. Both Gundams were lying down head to head, show the boys could see Sandra and Melinda at the same time. They were both at the heads of their suits and pulling something out of a small compartment. "What is going on up there?" Quatre asked.  
  
Melinda jumped down and showed Quatre and Trowa what they were doing. "We forgot to take out these necklaces when we discovered that you guys were the pilots." A blipping sound was heard from inside Maelstrom. Sandy climbed in and sat/lied down in the cockpit. "What is it?" Lindy called.  
  
Sandra read the screen a couple of times. "We got new orders, Melinda. Come see this!" Melinda climbed up and listened to Sandy's whispered information.  
  
"I don't believe it! There are more of us?"  
  
To pilots Zero-eight and Zero-nine:  
  
Zero- three and Zero-four know of the pilots that fly Zero-one, Zero-two, and Zero-five. Your mission is to find another three pilots. Have Trowa Barton and Quatre Winner check with the other pilots about any more Gundams. The three others you seek will have the same mission. You will know them when you see them. Destroy anyone who will try to keep you from your mission. Do not let OZ know that there are more Gundams. Reunite all ten Gundams.  
  
Trowa and Quatre had started to climb up the suit to see what was going on when Melinda jumped over to her suit and fired it up. "You boys better check with your comrades…they may have found some more Gundam pilots like ourselves." Sandy said. The two guys jumped off the Maelstrom as it started sitting up.  
  
"We'll see ya later…We got places to go and pilots to find!" The two girls' suits were standing now, and began to walk to the doors.  
  
As the doors opened up, sand began to start flying in as the repaired Luneron space shuttle pulled out in front of the doors. The back of the shuttle opened up and the two Gundams and their pilots were loaded on board. Trowa and Quatre had to block their faces as sand was blasted back at them even harder as the shuttle took off for the vastness of space. Trowa and Quatre were left standing in the hold with only their own Gundams as company.  
  
"Let's go Quatre, they won't becoming back. We'd better start getting ready to check on the others."  
  
As they started to walk back inside, Quatre said, "I don't see the point, we have no real enemy at this time-"  
  
"Master Quatre!" Rasheem came running up to them with a paper in his hands.  
  
"What is Rasheem?" He was handed the piece of paper and read it over. " I take back what I said Trowa, we just got our new orders. And we got to go after Sandra and Melinda. They will most likely know where the other pilots are."  
  
"Master Quatre, there's more. You have to watch the television. Come."  
  
The three of them ran into the control room to see the announcement that was being spread solar system wide. Every television that was on in every house on every colony and around the world was displaying the same announcement.  
  
"Greeting those who still believe in the old ways of the Unified Space Forces. We the citizens of Colony 201 have declared war on not only the Unified Space Forces, but also the five pilots who ended the war of the original Operation Meteor and Mariemeia Kushrenada's rein. If it hadn't been for those five, we would have destroyed it ourselves. But now we declare to have our own independence from the USF. We are the soldiers who have had no where else to turn except each other. We are the leftovers of all the past wars and we know no other way of living. We are giving these people a reason to live and survive by fighting for our cause. We are the Dawn of Shadows on the peace of the universe and this war shall not end until one of those battling is completely destroyed. Those of you, who want somebody to blame for this, then blame yourselves for starting the wars that have allowed our military to grow.  
  
Quatre and Trowa watched as the transmission was cut off. "Come on Trowa, we'd better go and find the others. Rasheem, prepare the suits to go into space."  
  
"Yes Master Quatre."  
  
* * *  
  
"Did you see that Sandy?"  
  
"It appears that our hunter has finally shown himself. This will make it easier to find the other girl Gundam pilots because they will be out battling the Dawn of Shadows as well."  
  
Samantha was with the girls in the galley of the shuttle. "How about if we just give this enemy the code name OZ for the time being, like our orders say to. It says here that all the pilots will receive orders about this new enemy, but they won't receive their mission to find us until they meet up with their counterparts."  
  
Samantha would have continued when one of the servants came in and informed them they had found what they believed to be Gundam pilots Zero-five and Zero-ten.  
  
Sandra and Melinda stood up. And in unison said: "Let's Go!" 


	2. Chapter Two: The Third Pilot-Zero Ten

Chapter Two  
  
The Third Pilot- Zero Ten  
  
  
  
The vastness and stillness of space was broken as one mobile suit was being hunted down by over thirty Mobile Dolls. They followed it into an asteroid field, where a battle ensued. Shots were fired repeatedly at the lone- piloted suit. It had hidden itself inside a large asteroid and the Dolls were too big to follow it so they blasted at the asteroid to chip it away.  
  
"Left arm useless…no ammunition…only thing that works is the beam lance…but the power is low…don't have enough energy to run it fully."  
  
A shadow blocked the light coming from the near-by star. "You are such a coward! You shouldn't even fly a mobile suit if you're going the hide!" It was Wu Fei, pilot of Nataku, Gundam 05. Neither pilot could see what the other's suit looked like. Wu Fei left and started attacking the Dolls.  
  
Behind him, the asteroid started cracking and breaking apart. "What the…?" Wu Fei wondered.  
  
The asteroid burst apart in huge chunks, revealing the first mobile suit that was being hunted by the Dolls. "I'm not running away any more!" The pilot pulled out the beam lance and ignited it to full power. "Got three minutes 'till complete shutdown. This is for you, dear Mesaki."  
  
The pilot flew forward and started destroying Mobile Dolls at an alarming rate. "A Gundam?! How did such a wus get to be a Gundam pilot?" Wu Fei stood on the sidelines, watching the other pilot destroy the Dolls. A voice came through his radio.  
  
"I've only got 20 seconds of activation left. Are you just going to sit there and watch, or are you too scared to help?"  
  
"A girl?" Then his pride and arrogance took over. "Nobody talks to me like that. I'll show her what a weak fool she is." Wu Fei destroyed the rest of the Dolls just as the girl's suit completely shut down.  
  
"I'm dead in space. At least the life support systems still work, but that won't do me any good if nobody tries to rescue me. I don't see why they would want to, unless they want this fucking suit back."  
  
"Hey girl, are you listening?" She was surprised her communication systems still worked. "What kind of pilot are you?"  
  
"First of all, my name ain't 'girl'. You may call me Nisal. Second, I didn't want to fly this accursed suit in the first place. I'm only doing this because I want revenge for my brother."  
  
"Well that's a great way to get revenge, by hiding in an asteroid." Retorted Wu Fei.  
  
"Don't insult my intelligence Zero-Five."  
  
Wu Fei positioned his Gundam farther back and let the dragon fangs come over his left arm. "Repeat what you said, girl." He commanded.  
  
"Why?" Nisal protested. "So you can have the pleasure of destroying a weak enemy who won't provide any sort of challenge in battle?" She sat back in her chair. "Fine, go right ahead then. It's save OZ the trouble of locating me."  
  
"What do you know about OZ?"  
  
"As much as I need to."  
  
The left arm of Shenlong shot out at the new suit. Nisal didn't even flinch as the dragonhead sank into the leg of her suit. Wu Fei towed her back to a near-by colony.  
  
* * *  
  
"I can't believe I helped that weak bitch…" Wu Fei mumbled, on his way to the hanger where the Gundams were kept. The large area had no gravity and Wu Fei floated through the air. He couldn't see Nisal in the vicinity. "Where are you girl?"  
  
"I told you, my name ain't 'girl', its Nisal. And I working on Night Wraithe." She called out. She was upside-down and half way into the circuitry of her Gundam's left arm. Thankfully her shirt was tucked into her pants. After connecting a few more circuits, she climbed out and floated to her cockpit. Nisal started up the systems and grabbed the left joystick. She crossed her fingers and pulled back. The arm lifted.  
  
"Hey Wu Fei!" she called out.  
  
"What?"  
  
"How wide is this area? From here where my suit is to the opposite wall?"  
  
"Fifty meters."  
  
Nisal pulled herself back in her suit. "Good. The arm can be extended." She lifted the arm perpendicular to her suit. The hand went into the arm and two pieces unfolded over where the hand was and shaped a wolf's head. Pressing a button on the joystick, the arm extended out about 30 meters. "All right!" But when she tried to retract it, it and the left computer panel sparked and short-circuited. Nisal slammed her hand against the panel and burned her hand, but the arm retracted at least.  
  
Wu Fei could see Nisal shaking her hand and blowing on it. He left the hanger shaking his head. "Idiot." He said to himself. He went and grabbed the medical kit that he kept nearby, and then returned to the hanger. Wu Fei jumped a little and floated up to Night Wraithe's cockpit. "Here, you'll need this………Nisal." He pushed the med kit floating into the cockpit and then he left.  
  
Nisal caught the floating med kit with a look of surprise on her face. She looked around the side of her cockpit at Wu Fei. "Umm…thanks, Wu Fei." Then Nisal opened the kit and began to wrap her hand up.  
  
Wu Fei floated over to his suit and pulled up a computer and began to go over his suit's statistics. "Let's see now…beam lance, dragon arms, scorpion gun…" Wu Fei was going through his list when he heard sounds coming from Nisal's direction. He looked in her direction.  
  
Nisal was near the top of her suit's head, hanging off of one of the horns and was looking at the gem at the center where the horns meet. She moved her hand to the side of the gem and it popped open. Nisal reached inside and pulled out a necklace. Intrigued, Wu Fei put down his computer and floated his way over to Nisal.  
  
"What's that for?" He asked, as he saw the necklace in her hand. It was shaped like a phoenix with its wings outstretched and a small red jewel in its eye.  
  
Nisal smiled at Wu Fei as she put the long chain over her head and around her neck. "I was supposed to grab this necklace out of the head of my suit when I met the pilot whose Gundam was an almost exact twin to mine. It's a part of my mission."  
  
"Mission?"  
  
"Yep. I should be getting more information soon, don't know when though. My brother was supposed to get this mission but he-" Nisal grew quiet and her dark brown eyes looked like they were on the verge of tears.  
  
Wu Fei showed the rare sympathetic side of him and put a hand on Nisal's shoulder. He led her out of the hanger and to a small apartment he had set up near the hanger in the abandoned colony. He had her sit down at the small table and brewed a cup of coffee for her. He handed it to Nisal. Wu Fei sat across from her with his own cup. "When you feel up to it, you can tell me what happened if you want."  
  
Nisal took a couple sips of the coffee before she looked up at Wu Fei. Her voice was quiet when she spoke. "It's hard to speak of how my brother was…killed. It was all because of that Goddamn suit."  
  
"Mesaki and I were orphans, our parents killed in a shuttle accident with OZ. Then this guy came up to us and offered us a chance to get back at OZ. Neither of us knew what we were in for. Since my brother was older than I was, he was chosen to pilot that suit out there. During his last days of training, the space station we were located on was attacked. But these weren't ordinary Dolls he went against."  
  
"Mesaki lost the battle quickly. Some idiot on the team had made a fatal mistake by mixing up the wires for the self-destruct and the missile launch that would have allowed Mesaki to escape. I was watching the battle and telling Mesaki if there were enemies behind him when I saw his suit explode. I fainted then and there on the spot after screaming. When I woke up, I could hear the leaders outside talking."  
  
"They mentioned me and how I would be piloting the suit. As my head became clearer, I could hear them calling Mesaki a coward. 'We should have never chosen a child to pilot Zero-Ten. He never had the makings of a Gundam pilot!' 'Yes, and now we are relying on his little sister?! This is absurd!' At this point I burst out of the door of my room and grabbed one of the jerks by the shirt and pulled him close to my face. 'Don't you dare call my brother a coward.' I said to him. There was a third guy behind me who had been listening to the complaints of the other two. All he said was 'I think she'll do just fine.'"  
  
"As they rebuilt the suit, they tried to put me through training, but I told them that I was going to do it my way since their "full proof" training cut my brother's life short. As soon as the suit was rebuilt, I got the fuck outta there. I wasn't going to let my brother die in vain." As Nisal finished her story, a few tears were rolling down her cheeks. Her grip tightened on the coffee mug in her hands and the handle snapped off. She blinked and looked down at the snapped handle in her hand. "Heh…umm…sorry Wu Fei."  
  
Wu Fei smiled at her and took the mug from her. "It's alright Nisal. Calm down now." Wu Fei put the mug on the counter, and then he turned around and looked towards Nisal. "Come on." He said, "Why don't we see to your suit and find out what went wrong with the arm. The we can repair the leg that I kinda damaged."  
  
Nisal smiled at him and brushed away the tears from her face. "What do you mean 'kinda damaged'? You did that intentionally!"  
  
Wu Fei went to leave the apartment kitchen and began to float in the zero gravity zone. All he said was, "So maybe it was!"  
  
Nisal and Wu Fei went to work on Night Wraithe, Wu Fei actually working in the arm and Nisal on the computer system. She could hear Wu Fei laughing at some of the connection mistakes she had made in the arm circuitry and she began to scold herself at the mess she had made of the computer panel. As Nisal put the final repairs on the left panel, she double checked every wire and put the screen back in place. She had started typing on the keyboard for the screen when a message came up. "What the hell?" Nisal said softly to herself.  
  
"Hey Wu Fei!" She yelled down to him. There was a * thwonk * sound as Wu Fei hit his head while trying to jump up in response to the sudden call.  
  
"What?" He said, rubbing the back of his head and slightly annoyed.  
  
Nisal stuck her head out of the cockpit and looked directly at him. "A message just randomly appeared on this screen, and you might want to check it out." Curious, Wu Fei floated his way up to the cockpit and read the message on the screen Nisal was pointing at:  
  
Zero-Five knows of the pilots that fly Zero-one, Zero-two, Zero-three, and Zero-four. Your mission is to find four more Gundams. Have Wu Fei Chang check with other pilots about any more Gundams. The four others you seek will have the same mission. You will know them when you see them. Destroy anyone who will try to keep you from your mission. Do not let OZ know there are more Gundams. Reunite all ten Gundams.  
  
Wu Fei looked at the screen in disbelief. Nisal only said, "I didn't expect it much either."  
  
"I don't get it. Why are more Gundam pilots showing up now, Why didn't you guys come out sooner and help us in other battles-" But before Wu Fei could say more, an alarm went off. Wu Fei jumped away and floated over to a screen down on the floor near the two suits. "Shit!"  
  
Nisal looked down at him and then followed after. "What's up Wu Fei? What's happening?" she asked, looking at the screen.  
  
Wu Fei spun around and looked at Nisal. "Here's your chance to honor your brother. We're surrounded by enemy Mobile Dolls!"  
  
Nisal smiled and followed Wu Fei to get her space suit on. The two of them came running out fully prepared with their helmets under their arms. Wu Fei was in a solid black suit with a red stripe down the side while Nisal was in a dark navy blue suit with a green stripe down the side. The pair wished each other luck and floated up to their respectable suits. They put on their helmets as the cockpit doors shut and sealed them inside the Gundams. The hanger door opened and there was a suction of the vacuum as the air balanced out. The two Gundams entered to blackness of space and were met by a legion of Mobile Dolls.  
  
"I know your spirit still rides with this suit, Mesaki. Help me win this battle. Watch over me and Wu Fei." Nisal softly whispered to herself so Wu Fei couldn't hear.  
  
"Here they come!" he shouted, bringing Nisal back to reality as the Dolls charged them.  
  
Nisal's eyes snapped open, and she flew forward in front of Wu Fei, her three-topped beam lance extended before her. She began to slice through suits as they came after her, and Wu Fei hit those she missed, as they turned to attack her from behind. The battle had begun, filling the space around the abandoned colony with explosions and debris from the Mobile Dolls.  
  
Nisal and Wu Fei had gotten separated. Wu Fei was trying to fend off ten Dolls that were surrounding him, but they had the mobile suit protective disks circled between them and him. He slashed at one of the main disks, but it put up the most resistance and the reaction between his beam lance and the disk was explosive.  
  
"Ahhhh!" Wu Fei was thrown back in his cockpit, his beam lance exploding in front of him. As he regained his composure, he saw Mobile Dolls heading straight for him. "Shit!" He yelled, but before he had any time to do anything, the Dolls exploded in front of him. Through the flames could be seen the shape of Night Wraithe, it's beam lance burning brightly against the black background.  
  
"Come on Wu Fei! I thought you were a better fighter than that!" Then Nisal actually began to laugh. "Let's call that a return favor for saving me at the asteroid."  
  
As she was peaking, the mobile Dolls were regrouping behind her. They all put forward their protective disks in front of them and once again began their assault on the two Gundams. The first beam cannon blast hit Night Wraithe in the back. The suit spin around. "Oh, so you guys still wanna play, do you? Well, I'll show you why you don't mess with me!"  
  
Nisal made the wolf fangs come over her right arm, and a blast of fire came shooting out of it. The mobile Dolls disks moved toward it to block the inferno. "Wu Fei! Get behind them and take them out while I've got them distracted." But Nisal didn't have to say anything. Wu Fei was already moving to the left of the blast and the disks.  
  
Altron extended both of its arms out in front of it, grabbing two of the Dolls and bashing them together. He through the crumpled suits out of the way and released a twin fire blast. As the Dolls shifted the disks to this new threat, Nisal came charging in through what was left of her blast with her beam saber out in front of her. She began to slice through the Dolls extremely quickly.  
  
A Doll came up behind Nisal unnoticed, laser sword in a stabbing position. Wu Fei's dragon arm grabbed another Doll and crunched it until the Doll shut down. He turned to face Nisal. "Behind you!" he yelled, but it was too late.  
  
Nisal turned at the last second to see a red sword flash in front of her screen. She tensed up in her cockpit, shutting her eyes. Slowly, Nisal opened one eye, and then the other. A look of surprise and confusion came over her face.  
  
The Doll was standing in front of her, it's laser blade a mere foot from Night Wraithe's eyes. The red of the laser sword glinted off a metal curved scimitar coming through the suit's stomach. The scimitar was pulled out of the Doll, and then the suit was kicked away to explode in a ball of fire.  
  
In front of Nisal stood a suit nothing like the Mobile Dolls. Its basic colors were blue and green and it held two curved scimitars in its hands. Wu Fei had stopped fighting to look at this new suit, but there were still explosions off to his left. The explosions suddenly stopped, and a lone suit came out of the Mobile Doll graveyard. Wu Fei noticed a huge gattling gun on the suits left arm whose colors were a deep maroon and a dark gold.  
  
A girl popped up on Nisal's screen and Wu Fei could hear through the radio what was said. "Who are you?" Nisal questioned, "And why did you save me?"  
  
The girl smiled as a lock of blond hair fell in her face, her deep blue eyes showing tranquility and peace. "Are you Zero-Ten?" The girl asked.  
  
"What's it to you?"  
  
Another girl popped up on Nisal's screen. She had fiery red hair and icy blue eyes. Her message obviously came from the other suit. "Answer our question and we'll answer yours."  
  
Nisal gave the new girl a nasty look. But then she sat back in her chair with an expressionless face. "Alright, fine. I'll play your game. Yes, I am Zero-Ten. Now answer my question."  
  
The blond smiled even more, and the redhead had a hint of one on her lips. "We've been looking for you. And you would have been looking for us soon enough."  
  
Nisal sat up in her cockpit. "So you are two of the four that were mentioned in my mission." Nisal smiled a little. "Heh, this is going to be easier that I thought. I'm Nisal and this is Night Wraithe. And whom might you be?"  
  
The blond introduced herself first. "Name's Sandra, also known as Sandy or Zero-Nine and I pilot the Maelstrom."  
  
"This is Melinda also called Lindy and Zero-Eight inside the cockpit of Lion's Fang."  
  
Nisal turned Night Wraithe towards Altron. "Hey, Wu Fei, these two girls are some of the other Gundam pilots I'm supposed to be searching for. I'm probably going to head off with them looking for the other two pilots. What are you going to do?"  
  
Sandra piped up; "We're going to head towards where we believe Duo Maxwell might have met up with another pilot in the L435 colony area. You could head that way."  
  
"I might as well," Wu Fei said, "I've nothing better to do than blowing up Mobile Dolls."  
  
Nisal smiled, "Alright Wu Fei, maybe we will meet again someday, I'm sure it is inevitable. I'll see you later."  
  
"Follow us Nisal," Sandy said. She turned around and led the way over to a shuttle hanging outside of the battle zone. Wu Fei watched as Nisal's suit got on the shuttle and it took off. He turned around and headed back toward the colony to repair the damage to his suit and get ready to head towards, Duo's colony.  
  
"See you some time in the future, Nisal…" He said quietly. 


	3. Chapter Three: Zero Seven-The Fourth Pil...

Chapter Three  
  
Zero Seven-The Fourth Pilot  
  
  
  
Duo had just finished his latest mission at an annoying OZ base. He was walking through the deserted market, congratulating himself, until… Whap! He got hit with something similar to a rope. He grabbed the object and looked up to see a girl with her arms folded across her chest, wearing all black.  
  
"Would you mind letting go of my hair now?" she said, her dark violet eyes watching him closely.  
  
"Hey, just watch where you're swinging that thing, you could hurt some one, like me for instance." Duo said as he let go of her brown hair. As her braided hair fell, she swung it behind her head and continued to look at him. "Do you have a name, or do you just want me to keep calling you 'you'?" he asked her.  
  
"My name has no importance to you right now, Zero-two." Duo, hearing his Gundam's number, pulled out a gun and pointed it at her head. She threw out her arms and closed her eyes. "Go ahead, shoot me, I dare you. It'll save OZ the trouble." He started pulling the trigger slowly, stopped, and threw the gun away with a disgusted look on his face. "What? Can't shoot me because I'm a girl?" she said with a bit of cockiness in her voice, her arms on her hips.  
  
" I am not going to shoot you until I find out how you knew my number and what you mean by 'It'll save OZ the troub-"  
  
"What the hell?" She said, cutting him off and looking up at the opening in the passage. Duo looked up and saw an OZ Leo walking by, it's gun at the ready. He knew his Gundam was in the other direction, hidden safely in the woods.  
  
"Crap, they must have found it!" she said as she started running down an alleyway, braid swinging from side to side. Duo followed her to an old building and stopped while she went in. There was a rumbling as the building just about erupted like a volcano, brick flying everywhere, revealing a mobile suit.  
  
"What? A mobile suit!" Duo yelled as he dodged falling debris and headed back for his Gundam. The girl raised her beam cannon and fired, blowing two of the OZ pilots into oblivion. She blew up a third after a pause when she saw something rising out of the woods behind the Leos. "I'll deal with it in good time." She thought to herself.  
  
"We've got a Gundam behind us!" one of the OZ pilots yelled. Deathscythe Hell stood behind the Leos, motionless but deadly. The five remaining pilots turned around and fired at Deathscythe Hell. Duo took his double scythe and cut them all in half with one swipe. The girl raised her beam cannon and pointed it at Duo.  
  
"Identify yourself pilot, or else." she said over the intercom.  
  
"Or else what?" a semi-familiar voice crackled over the speaker. The girl fired her beam cannon, sending the bolt just barely flying past Deathscythe Hell.  
  
"Hold it! You already know me." Duo said as his picture came up on her screen. "Now will you tell me you're name?" he asked.  
  
"Okay, Zero-two. My name…is Zero-seven." She said. Letting the beam cannon down, she moved her mobile suit closer to Duo's. She stopped hers right in front of his.  
  
"Zero-seven? Wait, you mean to tell me that that's a-"  
  
"Gundam?" she interrupted him. "It took you a while to figure it out." She pressed the controls and opened the door. "I'm not going to like this part of the mission, but I got to do it." She thought as the wind blew her braid sideways when she climbed out. Her black leggings and black shirt made her almost invisible against her Gundam. She stood on the door and waited.  
  
Duo looked at her in shock. He opened the door to his own Gundam and stepped out. Duo stood there, staring at this girl. "Ya know, now that you know who I am, my face, and my Gundam, I'm going to have to kill you." She said, pulling out a gun from behind her back. "I'm not afraid to shoot a boy, like you were afraid to shoot me."  
  
Duo jumped sideways as a bullet flew past him, cutting off a few strands of hair from his braid. He ran and jumped from his door platform to hers and knocked her down, the gun flying from her hand. "That isn't very lady like, cutting some one's hair when they didn't ask for it." He said in a cocky way, pinning her arms to the bottom of the platform.  
  
"I'll show you lady like." She said, putting her feet on his stomach and throwing him off, causing him to go over the edge of the platform.  
  
Duo grabbed the edge with his hand and hung there, high above the ground. His hand was sweaty, and he started slipping off. "This is not goooood!" He yelled as he fell from the platform. Duo turned himself over feet first as his braid flew above him, his hands above his head. He closed his eyes as he fell, but he felt something grab his hand and he jerked to a stop in midair.  
  
"Hey, I wanted to kill you personally with a gun, not by causing you to fall to your death." Duo opened his eyes to see the girl holding onto a rope attached to her Gundam. Her hand held his tightly. "Look, I can't hold you all day. Will you hurry up and grab the rope?" She said as she threw down extra rope to him. He grabbed hold of it and she said, "Going up" and pulled on the rope, sending them speeding upward.  
  
"Why did you try and kill me?" Duo asked as he stood up on the platform.  
  
"You saw who I was, and those who lay eyes on a Gundam shall not live to tell of it." She said with closed eyes as she leaned against the opening of her Gundam, hands folded across her chest.  
  
"What do you think this thing is here? A Mobile Doll?" He said as he jumped over to his own. "Besides, if I didn't know that was a Gundam, I would have had to kill you." Then Duo went into his cockpit and closed the door. The girl jumped into her Gundam and sat at the panel.  
  
"Jeez, you didn't even give me a chance to answer your original question. My real name is actually…Katomi Mutka. This Gundam is Thunder Demise."  
  
"Duo Maxwell." He said, extending his Mobile suit's hand. Katomi looked at his hand, and put her suit's hand in his.  
  
"There they are! Fire!" Shots from two remaining Leos rang out from behind the two Gundams. The shots hit the beam cannon arm of Thunder Demise, destroying the cannon. She looked at the arm, then turned to Duo.  
  
"Would you excuse me? I have to take care of these people. Oh yeah, and don't interfere, this is my fight now." She turned Thunder Demise around and put her left arm over her shoulder, grabbing a beam saber. She switched her speaker on so all of them could hear her. "All right you OZ pilots, time to meet your makers!" She turned on the thrusters on her back, and zoomed toward the mobile suits, saber in the thrust position. The saber sliced through the first Leo, and Katomi stayed in the position with the arm extended, holding the saber, watching the Leo explode. The other Leo was at close range, and fired his gun repeatedly. The shots hit the left arm of Thunder Demise, blowing it off just above the elbow. As the Gundam turned around, the Leo fired again, hitting it in the chest. There was a giant explosion, and Thunder Demise stood for a second, then fell to the ground, smoking.  
  
"What the hell?! Too bad Katomi, I'm interfering." Duo said over the intercom, not knowing if she heard him or not. He shot his buster shield out at the remaining Leo, blowing him up. Duo moved Deathscythe Hell over to Thunder Demise. He stopped over it and was shocked at what he saw. The front of it was only scrapped, and the left arm was blown clear off at the elbow, but there were no signs of life. "No…Katomi." Duo opened the door and jumped out on a rope. He ran over to the Gundam and saw the door open. Katomi climbed out, her left arm bleeding, fell to her knees, then flat on her stomach on the platform, breathing heavily. Duo ran over and bent down next to her.  
  
Katomi started to lift herself up with her right arm, and, to Duo's surprise, started laughing. "It'll take a lot more than that kill the Goddess of Death." She stood, her good arm around Duo, and stared at Thunder Demise. Then she stood on her own, holding her arm, and headed towards the head. Bending down, she opened a secret compartment below the orb.  
  
She reached in and pulled out a necklace, a dragon wrapped around a sword with a red gem in the eye of the dragon. "Red, like the blood that has been shed in this useless war." When Katomi tried to put the necklace on with only one hand, it didn't quite work. "Duo, do you know how to snap a broken arm back in place?"  
  
Duo went over and grabbed her wrist, giving it a quick yank. Her arm cracked, and she winced. Katomi moved her arm slowly, and tore off some fabric from the bottom of her shirt and wrapped it around her arm to stop the bleeding, and then she put the necklace on. "Where did you learn a trick like that?" she asked him while rubbing her arm.  
  
"From someone who was in a similar situation, except that he fixed it himself. And please, don't ask me to do that ever again. I hate doing that." He started heading towards the fallen Gundam. "What are we going to do with your Thunder Demise?"  
  
"You got to get it standing. My arm wouldn't be able to do anything in there."  
  
"Me?! I don't even know how to work it."  
  
"Look inside, you'll see that it is quite similar to your Deathscythe Hell." She went over with him, putting Duo in the chair. "Now just push that blue button." Another chair popped up behind the main one. Katomi sat down behind Duo. "I've made a few modifications from the original design." She watched him closely as Duo maneuvered Thunder Demise into a standing position. He reached over to a red button, and Katomi yelled out, "No, not that button!"  
  
Duo pulled his hand back and looked at her. "Why, what does it do? Blow up Thunder Demise?" he said in an off-handed sort of way.  
  
"Yeah, it does. It's the self-destruct."  
  
Duo looked at her, than moved the Gundam over to his. Then he thought of something as he climbed over to his Gundam. He contacted Katomi and asked her, "How did you know my Gundam's name and number anyway?"  
  
She smiled at him as she rebraided her hair in her cockpit. "I know everything about you and your Gundam, Duo Maxwell. I know your mission as well, for I follow the same." He looked at her with a wondering look on his face. Then Katomi headed back to the building where she had hidden her Thunder Demise originally, and let out a sigh when she saw the destroyed building. "Great, now where am I going to hide Thunder Demise? OZ will be coming back through any minute to find out what happened to their Leos."  
  
"You can keep your Gundam with mine in the woods, that way we can get to know each other better." Duo offered her. He started walking back in the direction he came.  
  
"Sure thing." She said with a small smile. "Just let me get one thing." Thunder Demise bent down into the destroyed building and pulled out another cannon. She reached her arm behind her shoulder and attached the gun to a holder. "Good thing I always keep spare parts around."  
  
"Hey, Katomi. Why did you take that necklace out of your Gundam? I don't see any purpose in it."  
  
"It was part of my mission. I was supposed to take the necklace out when I met another Gundam. I don't know why." They arrived at the woods where Duo hid his Gundam. Both of them climbed out of the mobile suits, Duo slid down on a rope, while Katomi just jumped out and swung down by the tree limbs. She landed, the necklace bobbing on her chest as she walked over to Duo.  
  
Katomi sat down on a rock and looked at her Thunder Demise. She let out a sigh and turned to Duo. "Know any one who can fix a Gundam?"  
  
"I sure do." Duo turned and faced the woods, put his fingers to his mouth and let out a sharp whistle. "Hey Howard! Got a job for ya!" he yelled. A man with a goatee and sunglasses came through the bushes.  
  
"Hey Duo, what did you to Deathscythe this time?"  
  
Duo walked over to Katomi and put an arm around her shoulder. "Nothing happened to Deathscythe, but Katomi's Gundam needs a little bit of repairs." Katomi broke away from Duo and climbed up to her Gundam by the trees. She moved her Gundam out from behind the trees so Howard could get a better look at it. Katomi had Thunder Demise bend down and lie flat on its back  
  
"What happened to it?" Howard asked as Katomi climbed out of the cockpit and over the top, jumping to the ground.  
  
"Well, Katy here got in to a little bit of trouble with some Leos left over from that OZ base that I took care of. Enough trouble that it got her left arm blown off and one of her beam cannons and beam saber destroyed."  
  
Howie looked at Duo, then Katomi. "If that's what you call a little bit of trouble, I don't want to see what you call mortal danger."  
  
"Umm, Howard? What did you mean by what Duo did to Deathscythe this time? What did he do to it last time?"  
  
"Well, the God of Death here almost got him and his Gundam destroyed by Mobile Dolls." He motioned them away with a wave of his hand. "Now you two go on over to the house. I'll get right to work on this."  
  
Duo lead Katomi through the woods, trying to keep her attention off of her Gundam. "Hey Duo, what did he mean, 'God of Death'?"  
  
"What did you mean when you said, 'It'll take a lot more than that to kill the Goddess of Death'?" Duo came back. That ended that conversation.  
  
Finally, when they got to the house, Katomi finally eased up. It didn't last long. A girl with short dark hair walked into the room where they were sitting.  
  
"Duo, it's about time you got-"She looked at Katomi who was leaning against a wall and looking out the windows at the woods. Katomi turned her head at the sound of her voice, and stared at the new comer with her violet eyes. "Duo, who is that?"  
  
"Oh, hey Hildy. I'd like ya to meet Katomi."  
  
"Katomi? Tell me that she's your sister. She looks like she's your twin."  
  
"Na, she isn't. I met her a while ago, when she was flying a-" Katomi cut him off with a glare. "What Katy? She's trustworthy."  
  
Katy folded her arms across her chest and closed her eyes. "If she wants to know, let her ask me herself."  
  
Hildy put her hands on her hips. "Fine Katy." She spit the word out. "What is it that you fly, like it has any importance." Duo mumbled something unintelligible and slapped his forehead.  
  
"You want to know if what I fly has any importance? I'll show you what I fly. Follow me." Katy walked out the door, with Hildy following and Duo at the rear.  
  
As this girl lead the group to the woods, Hildy watched her closely. "Why does she seem so familiar? I'm POSITIVE I've never seen her before."  
  
She led them through the woods to where her Gundam was sitting up right and Howard had just completed the left arm. "Wow, you work really fast. You've already finished the left arm."  
  
"Yeah, but your going to have to show me how to build that beam saber of yours."  
  
"Okay, but I just want to try the arm out and get that cannon on the opposite one." Katomi ran and jumped on to the open door, while Hildy was questioning Duo.  
  
"That's what she flies?" Duo was struggling for answers. "That's a Gundam! It almost looks like Deathscythe."  
  
Duo, having finally figured out an answer, mumbled quietly, "Actually, it's called Thunder Demise." He pointed at Thunder Demise as it stood up. Katy started working the left arm, and noticed that there was a shield there now.  
  
She climbed out and called down to Howard. "Where did that shield come from?" She jumped up to the shoulder and climbed out on the arm.  
  
"I went on the systems computer files to find some blueprints to the arm, and came across the file. But this one had a shield attached to it." Katomi walked to the edge of the shield and gasped at the insignia on it. It was the same as her necklace.  
  
"What the?" Katy said. She climbed across the shield to the edge over hanging the ground, and jumped off! Before anyone could react, she had grabbed the edge and swung underneath the shield, disappearing from sight.  
  
"Oh my God, look! The eyes of Thunder Demise!" Hildy yelled out, pointing at the head. The eyes were glowing a bright blue, and the left arm started moving.  
  
"Hildy, get to the edge of the woods. You too Howard. No telling what this Gundam might do." Both were already there as the Gundam started lowering to its knee. It stopped as soon as the shield touched the ground, the glowing fading from its eyes.  
  
Duo ran over to the shield where Katy disappeared. He looked under, and saw Katomi, sitting in a chair, staring at a screen. Duo heard Katomi say, "Mission accepted." And the screen went blank. Katomi still sat in the chair, like she was in a trance.  
  
He waved his hand in front of her face and called her name; she shook her head and blinked her eyes. Then she stared at Duo and said, "I now have another mission." Her necklace was in her hand, and the chain was swinging back and forth as her hand shook.  
  
"Whoa, what was on that screen that caused you to start shaking like that?"  
  
Katomi pointed at the screen and said one final thing. "What was on the screen explains everything. Why the shield blueprints never showed up before. It explains the insignia on the shield, and the purpose of this necklace. Watch." She held the necklace by the hilt and placed it in a grove. The form of the dragon fit the mold perfectly. The screen lit up once again, and a keyboard came out from below it.  
  
A voice out of nowhere started giving her instructions. "Name the Gundam you have found." Katy typed on the keyboard, 'Deathscythe Hell'. A message came up on the screen:  
  
Zero-two knows of the pilots that fly Zero-one, Zero-three, Zero-four, and Zero-five. Your mission is to find four more Gundams. Have Duo Maxwell check with other pilots about any more Gundams. The four others you seek will have the same mission. You will know them when you see them. Destroy anyone who will try to keep you from your mission. Do not let OZ know that there are more Gundams. Reunite all ten Gundams.  
  
"Reunite all TEN Gundams! What the hell?" Duo shouted. He looked around, but Katomi was gone. "Hey, where did ya go?" The shield started lifting upward, and Duo held his hand in front of his eyes to block the sun. Hildy and Howard ran up next to him and stared at Thunder Demise. The Gundam stood up and started walking away, back to the abandoned city.  
  
Howard yelled out to it, "Hey, where are you going? You don't have your beam saber yet!" The Gundam stopped at the edge of the trees and slowly turned around.  
  
"You're wrong." Katy's voice came over the speaker. Demise's hand went to the shield, and pulled an object out from underneath it. "This was underneath the shield where I sat." She ignited a bluish-silver blade from the object, then deactivated it after a few minutes and returned it to it's hiding spot. She started to turn around again.  
  
"Katomi, wait!" Duo yelled, running after the Gundam. Demise had its back to him, but stopped and turned its head to look over her shoulder. Duo stopped at its feet and yelled up to Katomi. "You still haven't told us where you're going."  
  
"I'm going to complete my mission. And I'm going to no matter what." Duo watched as the Gundam and the girl walked away back to the abandoned city. He ran for his Gundam.  
  
"Duo, what is it? Why are you headed for Deathscythe?" Hildy asked him as he ran by and started climbing the rope up to his door platform.  
  
"If she's going to find Gundams, she's going to need help." He jumped in Deathscythe Hell and started heading after Katomi. He took a shorter route and passed her without her knowing it, thanks to his hyperjammers.  
  
Katomi had started regretting leaving so quickly, until she heard something behind her. She turned around and yelled, "What? Mobile Dolls!" 31 Tauruses, 30 of them Dolls and the other the controller, raised their guns and started firing. Katomi turned on her thrusters and jumped backwards, the blasts taking apart the ground where she had stood. She lifted her gun and prepared to fire her cannon. She smiled, "Say goodbye", and pulled the trigger. The gun fired one shot so weak that it didn't even blow up the Doll it hit.  
  
"What?" She pulled the trigger several more times, trying to get it to fire.  
  
The OZ Captain who was controlling the Mobile Dolls saw the Gundam trying to fire the gun. "This is the mighty Mobile suit that defeated the last of the Leo suits?"  
  
Katomi threw the gun down and went for her shield. "It figures that I would pick up a dead gun. But I still got an ace up my sleeve." She grabbed the saber underneath it and charged the Dolls. Katy was slicing through her enemy like a maniac when Duo showed up.  
  
"There you are. I thought you were farther ahead."  
  
Katomi jumped to the side as a bolt of energy flew past her. "Not now. Can't you see I'm busy?" She threw her shield out at the offending Doll. She caught it as it came back around, watching the explosion. Cutting through the Dolls, she tried to reach the piloted suit. "You coward, using brainless machines to do your dirty work. Why don't you just fight me straight out?" Katomi said out loud to herself. Then, for some reason, the Dolls backed off and formed a line behind her. The one Taurus suit stood in front of her, no gun, but a beam saber instead.  
  
"Lets get this over with." The OZ Captain's voice came over her speaker.  
  
"Fine with me." The two suits charged and clashed the sabers together. The Captain pushed hard against Katomi, throwing her back a little. Then he took a swing at her right leg. She jumped back away from the blade, then charged him in a quick recovery. Katy sliced him right through the middle, and watched him explode. "Huh, can't even fight, much less control Mobile Dolls." After the fight, she went to two mobile dolls and took the guns from them. She attached one to her arm and the other to the back of her suit. Duo was fighting the Mobile Dolls while Katomi was handling the OZ Captain. He hit one of them with his shield before it shut down and it rammed into the back of Katomi before blowing up. The Doll hit her so hard that it knocked something loose on her Thunder Demise while she stumbled forward.  
  
"Damn it. I didn't want to use those yet." She thought as the giant wings connected to her Gundam popped up.  
  
"Look out Duo!" Quatre's voice came across Duo's screen. His curved swords, along with Trowa's guns, burst across the air before Duo could protest. They were aimed for Katomi.  
  
She folded her wings across the front of Thunder Demise and blocked the bullets and the curved swords. The heated swords had left scrapes in her wings when she unfolded them. Katy looked at the three Gundams standing in a row. "Those other two don't trust me, and I'm not about to take them on." She thought to herself. Turning on her thrusters, she took off into the air and flew for an opening.  
  
"Katomi, wait!" Duo called over the intercom.  
  
Katy turned around, flying backwards, and faced Deathscythe Hell. "Those two don't seem to like me, so I'm outta here. I've got to complete my mission. Maybe we'll meet again some day." Then she turned around and flew out of sight. She flew out of the hanger bay of the colony and out into open space. Duo stood there, Quatra and Trowa on either side of him.  
  
Duo climbed out and sat down on the edge of his door platform. Quatre and Trowa came out and jumped to the ground. Then Duo jumped out after a minute.  
  
"Duo, what was that?" Quatre asked him with a small smile on his face. He thought he had saved his friend from what he considered an angel of death.  
  
Duo sighed as he watched Thunder Demise disappear from sight. Then he spun around so fast that his braid swung out. He pointed at the mobile suit and said, "For your information, that was A GUNDAM!"  
  
Quatre had a shocked look on his face, while Trowa, as calm as ever, said, "If that was a Gundam, who was piloting it? It wasn't anyone we knew."  
  
"Her name is Katomi Mutka, and her Gundam is called Thunder Demise. And she said that her mission was to find four more Gundams, and none of them are us." He turned and faced where she had flown away. "Katy said that she had to reunite all TEN Gundams."  
  
"All TEN Gundams?" Quatre and Trowa said in unison.  
  
Duo looked back at them with an expression that told them he wasn't joking. "So what are you guys doing here anyway?"  
  
"Oh, We're getting the gang back together. OZ is starting to act up again. We're going to get Heero and Wu Fei after we leave here." Quatre told him, still confused about what Duo said. Duo smiled and started climbing up to his Gundam.  
  
"Sure, but how about we get something to eat before we go? I want to tell Hildy anyway."  
  
* * *  
  
Back at the house in the woods, Hildy sat outside, watching Howard pick up the scraps left over from Thunder Demise. She got up and started to help him clean up, when she found an envelope addressed to her. She put the scraps down in a pile and opened the envelope. Hildy stared at the contents for a while, gasped in shock, and ran for a White Taurus suit. "Huh? Hey! Where are you going? Come back here! That thing doesn't have any weapons!" Howard yelled at her, but she didn't stop. She climbed into the cockpit and took off.  
  
Duo had just turned around and started heading back with Katra and Trowa following, when Hildy's face came up on his screen. "Where is she? Where's Katomi? I need to talk to her, now!"  
  
"She just left. She'd be out in space by now. Why? What's wrong?"  
  
Hildy didn't answer; instead, she flew off and out an opening closer than the one Katomi took. Duo was still wondering what was wrong when Howard came up on his screen. "Duo, I'm glad I caught ya man. Where's Hildy?" Duo explained that Hildy had flown out into space. "What?" Howard slapped his head, "Doesn't she know that there's a battle going on out there?'  
  
"A battle? How do you know?"  
  
"Some body sent a message over the emergency frequency, tell nobody to leave the colony, especially any Gundam pilots."  
  
Duo slammed his hand on the control panel. "Katomi! Damn, I gotta help her!"  
  
"She said not to! There's some weird kind of Mobile suit out there that could destroy even a Gundam! She said it's better to have one Gundam destroyed than two or four." Duo watched him with shock, not believing what he was hearing. "But you got something more important to do. Hildy is out there, near the fight, in a Mobile suit, that doesn't have any weapons!"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
* * *  
  
Hildy was out in space, searching for Katomi. She saw signs of battle not too far away in the distance, if she knew anything; Katomi was in the middle of it.  
  
Katy fired repeated shots into the suit ranks. She hit one of them, but most swerved out of the way and continued to fire at her. When the suits moved, Katomi caught a glimpse at a white Taurus suit heading her way. Katy's gun ran out of ammo and she tossed it away, pulling out her saber. She linked an audio connection with the suit and started yelling at the pilot while she fought. "What the hell are you doing here? Get out of here, NOW!" The suits charged her and she started spinning really fast. She held her saber away from her and the suits that dared charged her were sliced in half.  
  
"No way, Katy. I saw the picture, and now I know why you seemed familiar. I'm going to help you fight this battle." She raised an arm, but there was no gun on it. "Crap! It figures that I would pick the suit with no weapons." She thought. Five of the suits turned and faced Hildy, taking her in as a new target. They charged her, guns pointed at her suits head. "Wha…AHHHHH!!"  
  
"Watch Out!" Thunder Demise swung out from behind the dolls and rammed the white Taurus out of the way, putting herself directly in the line of fire of the suits. When they fired, she turned around and covered the front of her Gundam just in time with her wings. Thunder Demise was thrown backwards, causing Katomi to ram her head on the back of her chair, and finally stopped when five of the suits were destroyed, sliced in half by Duo. She spread open her wings, looking at the holes left in them. Katy had a cut on her forehead that was bleeding slowly when a picture of Hildy showed up on the screen. She wiped blood and sweat from her forehead and breathed heavily, saying, "Are you okay Sis?"  
  
"I'm the one who should be asking you that question. Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes, now I got to get back in the battle." She had Thunder Demise reach over its back and pull out the other gun. "Here," She gave the gun to Hildy, "Make yourself useful; start kicking butt." Katomi pulled out her saber again and flew into the middle of the fray, where the other three Gundams were fighting. The five of them battled on, eventually eliminating the new Mobile suits. Out of the five, Thunder Demise had sustained the most damage.  
  
Her wings were torn apart, scrapes covered the front of her Gundam, and her weapons were just about demolished. Katomi was leaning over her controls, sweat and blood dripping from her hair and onto the control panel as she fought to catch her breath. Four screens showed up on the main one in front of her, one of each suit pilot. "Katy, Your Gundam's pretty beat up, are you all right?" Duo asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Who are these other two guys? They both flying Gundams too?" Katy asked, looking at the two Gundams on either side of Duo. Quatre introduced himself and Trowa. "Nice to meet ya, but I got to be running. I gotta find some other Gundams." She turned around to leave when Hildy stopped her.  
  
"Katomi? I don't think you could fly through space with that. It could quit on you at any time." Katy started to protest, but Hildy continued. "I know it's a Gundam, but it could still be destroyed. And just because I'm your younger sister is no reason not to listen to me either."  
  
"Alright, fine, you win. Duo, could Howard fix this again?"  
  
"Yeah he could. But I want to know about this younger sister thing here." Katomi smiled at Duo and nodded her head. Then they all turned back and reentered the colony. They all landed at the house and Howard came running out. While the rest jumped out as soon as they landed, Katomi hesitated, making sure that her hair covered her cut and no blood was on her face. Only after she was done did she climb out and joined the others.  
  
When Howard saw her Gundam, he slapped his head in shock and yelled out, "Holy crap! How is that thing still standing?" Before Katomi even had a chance to ask, he said, "Okay, let's get that thing in the hanger and start on it."  
  
Katomi watched as a truck came and loaded it up. Then to Howard she said, "You know how you said you didn't want to see what I called mortal danger? Well, now you have." Howard gave her a kind smile and hopped on the back of the truck as it sped away.  
  
"Other trucks will be coming around to pick the other four suits. They'll be done in no time." He yelled as he gained distance away from them. Katy watched as her suit faded away in to the trees, and felt her sister's heavy arm on her shoulder as she and the rest of the pilots walked up beside her.  
  
Hildy sighed and turned to Katomi. "Don't worry sis, Howard's the best in the business. If he can't fix Demise in record time, no one can." Katomi smiled at her sister as all of them turned around and headed toward the house.  
  
"I still want an explanation about this two sister thing." Said Duo, putting his arm around Hildy's other shoulder. Hildy looked at her sister, and then handed Duo the picture from her pocket. There were four people in the picture, two adults and two children. The grown-ups didn't have any names under them, but under the smallest child was, "Hildy, age 3". The girl next to her was standing sideways, arms folded across her chest, her dark brown hair in a braid down to her butt. The label under her was, "Katomi, age 7". Duo stopped and looked at the photo for a moment while the rest of the group walked into the house. When Duo went in, Katy and Hildy were seated at two kitchen chairs chatting away.  
  
"Duo." Trowa and Quatre walked over to where he was standing. Trowa looked at Quatre as he started explaining. "Before we came here, Trowa and I both met up with girl Gundam pilots. We think that they maybe two of the four your friend is looking for." Before Duo really had a chance to take all of this in, the whole house shook as loud explosions went off every where.  
  
The blasts shook the house so hard that Katomi fell over in her chair as she tried to stand up. She climbed over the chair as she got up and yelled, "The suits!" Katy bounded out the front door and looked for a mode of transportation. She saw a motorcycle leaned up against the wall of the house and grabbed it, praying that the keys were in it. They were. Duo and the others just got out the door in time to see Katy speed away on the cycle towards the warehouse.  
  
"Come on, there's more bikes behind the house." Hildy said as she ran for one. She took off, Duo, Trowa, and Quatre following right behind her. Katomi was far ahead of the others, swerving through the missiles and growing nearer to the warehouse. When she arrived, the warehouse was being bombarded but she managed to make it in. She ran past the frustrated mechanics and climbed up to the cockpit of Thunder Demise. Reaching above the screens, she pulled down a cane like object with a clasp for her arm and a handle for her hand. She put the object on her arm and jumped out, running for a white Taurus suit. She had managed to climb halfway up when the bombing stopped. Howard started giving out orders for the engineers to get back to work.  
  
Katy started to continue to climb up when Howard saw her. "Hey Katomi, why are you getting in that Taurus?" he called to her.  
  
She turned her head around, not realizing that the chain of her necklace had looped under the pole in her hand. "I'm going to check out where those missiles came from." When she started to climb up again, the chain broke without her realizing it. It fell to the ground unnoticed by either Katy or Howard. Katy climbed in the cockpit, thankful that she had learned how to fly a Taurus. She took off into the air and turned to suit into its plane form, flying in the direction the missiles had come. The four motorcycles came up to the warehouse right after she had left. Trowa and Quatre both headed for their Gundams, while Duo headed for Demise.  
  
"Duo, Why are you taking Thunder Demise?" Hildy asked him.  
  
"Because Katy took the only Taurus suit, without realizing that her Gundam was closed to being finished. She might need this more than that suit." And he climbed into the cockpit and took off, with Trowa and Quatre following, soon after.  
  
Hildy turned and looked over her shoulder at Deathscythe Hell, which the Taurus suit had been next to. "Huh, if she's going to need Demise, he's going to need Deathscythe Hell." She said to herself. "Good thing Duo gave me a lesson in how to pilot that thing." She thought as she walked over to the rope hanging down from it. Just as she was about to have the rope go up, she saw something big and shiny where the other suit was. Hildy went over and picked the object up, knowing that it looked familiar. Then it hit her; it was the necklace Katomi was wearing before. "Well, I better hold onto it for her, she might need it." She put the necklace on and climbed into Deathscythe Hell and flew after the others.  
  
* * *  
  
Katomi was flying through the air in airplane mode, searching for the source of the missiles. She didn't have to fly far. In front of her, along the edge of a cliff away from the city, stood a mobile suit like hers. Katy prepared to land; turning the plane back into the Taurus suit and dropping down in front of the new suit.  
  
All she heard was a "Now Lion Fang!" before a second suit came out of nowhere, wrapped its arms under hers, and held her in place. "Not so brave when you got nowhere to go, are you OZ?" Katy heard over the intercom in a girl's voice.  
  
"Not so brave? I'm not even part of OZ. Why would I be part of something I was trying to destroy? If I had my actual mobile suit, I wouldn't be stuck in this position." Katomi retorted.  
  
"Who are you then?" the girl asked, bring her face up on the screen. She had short blond hair and blue eyes, and her suit had a remarkable resemblance to Quatre's Gundam.  
  
"I am Zero-Seven."  
  
"If you are really Zero-Seven, where's the necklace?" a new voice and face came on her screen, a girl with fiery red hair and icy blue eyes. She was the pilot of the suit that was holding her.  
  
Katomi reached to her chest as if to grab something. "My necklace is right- " She looked down to see her necklace missing. "My necklace! It's gone!"  
  
"Maybe it wasn't even there in the first place OZ!" said the blond girl. "Lion Fang, destroy her. She's a spy from an OZ base near here."  
  
Katy knew that she had only one choice left. "I'll die by my own hands, by my own will." She thought to herself. Calmly, she reached over and switched off the screen. Then her hand went smoothly over to another button, and pressed it. Katomi leaned back in her chair as a siren went off and a red light flashed.  
  
The suit holding her let her go, not wanting to get caught in the explosion along with her. Katy closed her eyes and folded her arms across her chest, preparing for the end. "Too bad I won't be able to say goodbye to Hildy." She thought. "See ya Sis."  
  
"Katomi?" the voice blared out.  
  
"Hey Sis, where are you?" a second voice came. Two other voices joined theirs, all of them calling her name.  
  
Katy's eyes popped open. She canceled the self detonate and turned the Taurus into plane mode in one swift move. She flew out over the water, trying to make her escape. She was just about to turn around and fly over the heads of the two unidentified suits when two extra long arms shot out of the water and grabbed her suit. She quickly went into suit mode just as the hands closed around her.  
  
The others were at the cliff edge and saw her suit being held. What they didn't see were the two suits below them because the cliff's edge hid them.  
  
The giant arms of the suit were squeezing the Taurus hard, trying to destroy it. Katy grabbed the pole she had brought along and attached it to her upper arm, preparing to jump. She opened the door and leapt out, pole held above her. A green energy blade came out of the top and started spinning, slowing her decent. She had just gotten back over land when the Taurus exploded from the tremendous pressure. Katomi landed on the sand, rolling on the ground between the two unidentified suits.  
  
"Let's take care of this OZ personnel, before she reports back to her base." A curved sword came out from behind the blonde's suit, and the chest cavity opened on the redhead's, revealing a pair of machine guns. Katy turned to the third suit, wondering what weapon it would chose to destroy her with. It pulled out a staff with an energy knife blade on it, a lance.  
  
A thought came to her as the suits prepared to kill her. "My suit is almost a twin to Duo's. The blonde's and redhead's suits are almost exactly like Quatre's and Trowa's! These are the Gundams from my mission!" But before she had a chance to say anything, the Gundams opened fire on her, bullets, a curved sword, and a lance. She had no time to run away, and if she did, she would be caught at the cliff. So Katy stood there, waiting for the eternal few seconds to be over with.  
  
"Sis!" Three Gundams came over the cliff face, Deathscythe Hell, Sandrock, and Heavyarms. Heavyarms went to Katy's left, blocking the bullets. Sandrock went to her right, catching the curved sword and throwing it to the ground. Deathscythe Hell, with Hildy piloting, went in front of her and caught the lance, dropping it on the ground in front of her. The head of Deathscythe turned to look over its shoulder, and Hildy's voice came over the speaker. "Ya okay Katy?"  
  
Katomi ran and got her minichopper and turned it on. "Yeah, thanks. Now to get my suit back from Duo." She said as she flew into the air and over the cliff. The door opened on Thunder Demise and Duo stepped out. "Move into the back, I'm flying now." She said as she landed. Duo complied and Katy climbed in, shutting the door behind her. Katy flew out over the cliff and landed next to Deathscythe, facing the third Gundam, while Quatre was facing the blonde's Gundam and Trowa was facing the redhead's Gundam.  
  
Hildy spoke to Katomi over the screens. "Katomi, I have your necklace, I found it on the ground."  
  
"Good, I'm going to come out and get it." Katy climbed out and stood on the door, waiting for Hildy to come out. She came, and threw the necklace over to her sister. Then both went back in and shut the doors.  
  
Katomi came up on the screen of the three new Gundams and said, "You wanted to see the necklace to prove that I was Zero-Seven? Well, here it is." She held the necklace up in front of the screen swinging, the red gem sparkling.  
  
The blonde girl looked kind of surprised. "You really are Zero-Seven!" Then she held up her own necklace of a sea serpent. "I'm Zero-Nine, but you could just call me Sandra or Sandy." The eye of the serpent had a red gem in it as well.  
  
The redhead came up on the right screen, holding a necklace as well. Hers had a lion on its two back legs roaring. Its eye had a red gem in it too. "I'm Zero-Eight, but call me Melinda or Lindy."  
  
"I'm Zero-Ten. Call me Nisal." She said, a phoenix with a red gem eye hanging from a chain in her hand. "This suit is Night Wraithe, but I call it Mesaki."  
  
Sandy spoke up. "This is the Maelstrom."  
  
"And I'm in Lion's Fang." Said Melinda.  
  
"I'm in Thunder Demise. My name is Katomi, but you can call me Katy if you like." She moved to the side in order for the three girls to see Duo. "Behind me in the cockpit is Duo Maxwell, Zero-Two. His suit is next to mine, but is piloted by my sister, Hildy. Behind me are Trowa Barton in Heavyarms and Quatre Rebbaba Winner in Sandrock."  
  
Sandra turned off her screen, as did the other two girls and all three came out of their suits and jumped down to the beach. Katy followed their example with the rest of the pilots doing the same. The three girls came over to her suit as she landed. Katomi walked over to them and extended her hand to the blonde Sandra. Sandy kept looking at her in the eyes and placed her hand in Katy's. Melinda and Nisal came closer and put their hands on top of the two girls' handshake.  
  
"Four down, one to go." Katy said. The other three girls smiled. Then Katomi turned around and faced the four people behind her. "One of you is going to have to give Hildy a ride back, cause I'm leaving with these guys."  
  
The other girls turned around, and Sandy and Lindy smiled at the rest, while Nisal just watched them. "Nice to see you again Quatre, Trowa." Sandy said. When Katy gave her a surprised look, Sandy explained. "Melinda and I met them when we first arrived on Earth."  
  
Nisal looked straight at Duo. "If you want to know where Wu Fei is, he was in the area around colony 134 when we last saw him."  
  
Katomi walked over to her sister and gave her a small hug. "It was nice seeing ya Hildy, take care." Then she let her go and the four girls jumped up in their Gundams. "Bye guys!" Katomi said over the speaker. Then the four suits took off into the air all at once, leaving Hildy, Duo, Trowa, and Quatre standing on the beach with three Gundams behind them.  
  
The three boys started to head for their suits, but Hildy stopped Duo. "Duo, If you and the other two are leaving to fight, I coming no matter what you say."  
  
"Well, let's get back and get that other suit you flew before. We're going to find Wu Fei first."  
  
Hildy heard something in the distance, coming from the opposite direction her sister and the rest left. "Speaking of Wu Fei…" she said, raising her arm and pointing. The rest of the pilots stopped and looked at Hildy. Then the three of them turned and faced the direction Hildy was pointing.  
  
Their hair was blown behind them as Altron landed next to Deathscythe Hell. Wu Fei came out and landed on the sand and calmly walked over to the little group.  
  
"Wu Fei. We were just about to go see you. Why are you here?" Quatre said with a smile on his face.  
  
"I was coming over here to tell you guys about something I saw. Right before I came here I met a-" Wu Fei was cut off by Duo holding his hand up.  
  
"Let me guess. A girl Gundam pilot named Nisal and a mobile suit called Night Wraithe also known as Mesaki, right?"  
  
Wu Fei stared at Duo with a surprised look on his usually expressionless face. It quickly changed back as he asked, "How did you know all of that?"  
  
Hildy answered for him. "She was here just a minute ago with two others. The three of them just flew off after meeting up with my sister. They went off to find the last girl pilot."  
  
"Then we'd better go and find Heero. If anything, he's already met up with her." Quatre said. The rest nodded in agreement.  
  
* * *  
  
" Hey, Katomi." Melinda said from behind her. "What's this pole on the back of your suit?"  
  
Katy had a confused look on her face. "Pole, what are you talking about? What pole?"  
  
Katomi felt her suit jerk a little from Lindy pulling on something. Lion's Fang flew in front of Thunder Demise and pressed a long pole into the suit's hand. "This pole. It was attached to your suit."  
  
"Look, there's a hole in the top of it, on this little piece right here." Sandy said, pointing near the top of the pole.  
  
Nisal thought of something. "Katomi, don't you have a laser sword or something of the type?"  
  
Katomi reached under her shield and pulled out the small cylinder that powered her blue beam saber. "Yeah, this is it right here. Why?" Nisal took the cylinder from Katy and put in the top of the pole, the small handle fitting the hole perfectly. Katy turned on the single scythe. "I guess my suit is more like Duo's than I thought. Thanks Nisal."  
  
With that, the four suits headed for the shuttle waiting for them outside the colony, headed on a direct course for Earth again. 


End file.
